Millennium Heist
by sciatta
Summary: Yusei Fudo is the leader of his gang the Signers who are known for robbery and violence. When his girlfriend gets tired of the typical jewelry gifts her boyfriend steals for her, he has to steal the millennium puzzle from Atem, the notorious leader of the Yamis. It's a dangerous heist but there are a few surprises in store that no one will expect. Synchro, Albino, and Coatshipping.


_**I posted this sooner than I expected to! Anyway, please enjoy. I do not own YuGiOh or YuGiOh 5Ds.**_

* * *

The loud noise of motorcycle engines filled the streets of Domino city. The three motorcycles sped down the street at a dangerously fast pace, jewelry dangling in the air as they went. The red one leading the other two turned quickly down the street, carefree laughter in the air. As two in the back popped wheelies and laughed joyously, the leader pulled up to an old warehouse. He parked his bike in front of the building and climbed off, laughing with extreme joy as his friends joined him, their treasures in hand as they walked into the building.

"Yusei has done it again!" a rider called out as he pulled his helmet off, running his fingers through his red hair. The leader of the three removed his helmet to reveal his black hair, the yellow highlights visible under the parts that stood up. He walked over to the redhead and high fived him, laughing.

"It wasn't difficult at all really. The punks are always scared of a few badasses on motorcycles." Yusei boasted as he tossed an array of jewels and jewelry onto a table. The other two - Crow and a blonde named Jack - tossed their treasures on the table as well. In total, they collected a priceless amount of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, diamond jewelry, and pearl jewelry.

"You guys really went all out." A white hair male commented as he walked over, picking up one of the diamonds. Another male with blue hair walked over and looked at another diamond.

"These are worth a pretty penny. I'll appraise them and see how much we can get." He nodded and started to gather everything when Yusei stopped him. He dug in the jewels and pulled out an extravagant diamond necklace.

"You guys think Aki will like this?" he asked, already standing up. He already knew she would because she wanted nothing but the best.

"I knew when you snatched that off of that lady's neck that it was going to be for Aki..." Jack chuckled softly as he lit a cigarette. Yusei simply grinned and looked over at the white haired man.

"Where is she, Kiryu?"

"The back reading some article." Kiryu replied nonchalantly, his attention on the jewels. Yusei nodded and swiftly made his way to the back. The warehouse had been transformed into a makeshift home; the back containing where they all slept. He looked in her room and grinned when he saw her on her bed.

"Hey baby." The redhead looked up and offered him a slight smile, crossing her long legs.

"Yusei." she commented quietly before returning to her reading. Yusei walked over and sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap and dangling the necklace before her. Surprisingly to him, she simply sighed and smacked the jewelry out of her face.

"Aki baby, what's wrong?" Yusei asked with a soft frown. Aki simply slid off his lap and huffed.

"I'm tired of these silly little trinkets."

"Trinkets? Aki, the gifts I give you are completely priceless!" Yusei reasoned as he stared at his girlfriend.

"I don't want them. I want something better."

"Better. What could you possibly want?" Aki simply offered him a playful grin and held up the paper she was reading. On it was a picture of a man with starfish hair walking out of a courthouse. He had a smirk on his face and was waving toward the camera. Around his neck was his prized possession referred to as a millennium puzzle.

"I want the puzzle. I had Bruno do some research on it, it's an ancient artifact and baby, it's worth _billions_. I want it." Aki told him with a big smile on her face. Yusei stared at the picture before looking up at her. The guy in the picture was Atem, the leader of the most notorious gang in Domino city.

"You want..._that_?" He asked slowly as he looked up at his girlfriend, the look in her eyes already answering her question.

"I want the best baby." she answered simply and pursed her lips. Yusei looked back at the picture and smirked, looking up at her one again. He simply leaned over and kissed her lips before standing up and walking back out to the others.

"Guys, we have another heist to complete."

* * *

**_Vague prologue is vague. Tell me what you guys think!_**


End file.
